thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons, part of the animal group, are large and powerful reptiles that have magical or spiritual qualities. Most can fly and breath fire and are resistant to fire and magma. Some Dragons can even shapeshift into humanoids to blend in with humans on Earth. Inspiration: "The American Dragon: Jake Long" "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Meaning: "winged hell beast" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description The appearance of a dragon depends on where they come from and what planet they originate from. Dragons that originate from Earth are split into Eastern and Western forms. Western Dragons are what is commonly thought of when one thinks of Dragons. They are large and chaotic with large spines growing from their backs. They have large powerful membranous wings and big sharp teeth. Eastern Dragons are similar to the Draconequus in appearance. They are more serpent-like with very prehensile bodies. They often have mustaches and beards and possess high magical and/or spiritual energy. They don't grow wings however and are much more intelligent than their Western counterparts. Modern-day Dragons of Earth are able to transform into humanoids in order to blend in with the Humans. These humanoids often have Elf ears and retain their dragon-eyes. Luckily Humans aren't able to perceive this. Dragons that originate from The Creature World and Equestria appear similar to the Western Dragons of Earth. In The Creature World, Dragons are extremely split visually. There is a race of Dragons called Dragonians that appear almost humanoid. They are born without wings and require to go through a "molt" in order to get them. Equestrian Dragons vary in size and are also born without wings. Culture Modern Dragons live among the humans of Earth as their protectors. Depending on the region, a Dragon is chosen every generation by The Dragon Council as that region's or country's protector. Primitive minded Dragons are territorial loners that live at the top of mountains or in caves. At these mountains or caves, they hoard large amounts of gold and other treasures. Dragons of this size and narrow mindedness suffer from what is called "Greed Induced Bigness." Dragons born without wings, not the Eastern Dragon, will need to go through a molting session in order to get them. A molt starts with the dragon growing large itchy red scales. They will lose control of the volume of their voice and will randomly burp fire. Finally, they will start to produce a foul stench so bad that the Dragon's family will kick the Dragon out of their home until the molt is over. The smell would attract a giant burd meant to eat the Dragon. If they survive they will cacoon themselves and emerge as a winged dragon. Dragons born with wings will go through a similar process where when their fire breathing glands begin to mature, the Dragon's breath will begin to smell bad. Magical Abilities Dragons are fire and lava proof, a side shoot of have having Bio-Thermokinesis. Most Dragons are able to fly in some capacity whether or not they have wings. Dragons can have one of many different types of breath powers ranging from fire breath, acid breath, frost breath, and lightning breath. Dragons often have enhanced lifespans or full immortality. Some dragons are able to shapeshift into humanoids and blend into humans on Earth. Weaknesses Dragons have the potential to be the most powerful of all the creatures but they have one giant weakness. Dragons become extremely feeble to Sphinx hair. A rare plant called the Dragon Sneeze Tree will cause nearby Dragons to break out into firey sneezing fits. Habitat and Location Nondomesticated Dragons live high in caves and in the mountains far away from society. Many Dragons live on Earth either by choice or as a National Protector. Dragons also live in domestic areas in The Creature World. the Equestrian Dragons have their own section of land they call home. Appearance in the Show Creature Council member Edwin Wilkerson, prince of the Dragonians, as of the episode TBD, is a full dragon. In the episode "The Changeling" of The Creature Council Chronicles the Council travels to Equestria and meets Spike the Dragon. Appearance on the Channel Not including their creature book episode, Dragons have yet to make an appearance on The Creature Channel. They have a chance to appear in Oobi's Adventures as that show will attempt to showcase every encyclopedia creature.Category:The Creature Book Category:Greek Mythology Category:Norse Mythology Category:Asian Mythology Category:Roman Mythology Category:Disney Category:My Little Pony